1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled floor cleaners and more particularly, to a floor wiping mechanism for mounting in the bottom side of the self-propelled floor cleaner body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain a clean home environment, most people often use a broom and a dust mop to clean the floor. To busy modern people, cleaning the floor in this way is undoubtedly a very time-consuming and laborious work. So, there are many types of electric floor cleaners and self-propelled vacuum cleaners on the market. After cleaned the floor with an electric floor cleaner or vacuum cleaner, you must use a mop or drag to wipe the floor.
Although there are many mop dewatering devices for allowing users to rapidly dewater the mop without wringing the mop with the hands. However, people still need to manually clean the floor with the mop. This manner is still labor-consuming.
In order to rapidly and easily wipe the floor, China Patent 101647681 discloses a floor-mopping robot capable of mopping the floor automatically. This design of floor-mopping robot uses a DC gear motor to rotate a mop, and therefore, its structure is complicated. China Patent 201308449 discloses a floor-wiping mechanism for floor wiping machine, in which the wiping cloth towel is wound around a drive shaft, an impression roller and a guide roller, and a transmission mechanism is driven by a motor to rotate the drive shaft, thereby cycling the wiping cloth towel. This design of floor-wiping mechanism has the same drawback of complicated structure. Further, it is also troublesome to detach the wiping cloth towel.